The Truth Hurts
by SlowlyDyingBut NoWorries
Summary: After hearing her guildmates make fun of her behind her back, Lucy sets off on a journey with her new friend Prim. The two friends along with others they met on their journey, decide to start their own guild to prove Fairy Tail wrong. As they become stronger they discover that nothing is what it seems and that the truth can sometimes hurt more than lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Note**

 **Neko-Chan** : Hey anyone who actually took the time to read this, this is my first fanfic so please try to not give too much hate, corrections will be appreciated as I would like to improve my writing, right Lucy-Chan?

 **Lucy** : Right, and please remember that Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima, except for Neko-Chans' OCs', they belong to her, and yes this will include OCs' so suggestions are welcome.

 **Neko-Chan** : Lucy-Chan, that was my line, anyways now that Lucy-Chan has given the disclaimer, I'm pretty sure I can't be sued for violating copyright, yay! Now let's get on with the story, and all people reading this you're awesome : )

 **Chapter 1: It all began with her...**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

As I woke up, I stretched my arms above my head and yawned loudly, and for a second I managed to enjoy the warmth of the sunlight as it crept through the curtains and onto my stomach. However the bliss didn't last for long, because I soon realised that a certain pink-haired idiot and an annoying blue furball were once again sleeping in _my_ bed without my permission. I sighed and rolled my eyes, very annoyed at the both of them, then an evil grin spread across my face. I took a deep breath,

"LUCY KICK," I shouted as loud as possible, while smiling as I watched both of my unwanted visitors catapult headfirst into my bedroom wall. That would teach them I was sure of it. I walked over to Natsu and Happy and almost pitied them, I mean they already weren't very smart for breaking in here and sleeping in my bed, it couldn't have done their brains any good to have been smashed against a wall, but it was their own fault so I didn't. Natsu and Happy stared up at me, they were clearly dazed and confused, it was written all across their faces. Natsu then decided, with all the wisdom he had (none), and after he had been Lucy Kicked into a wall along with his cat, for pretty obvious reasons, that it was a good idea to say...

"What's for breakfast Luce?" After those idiotic words had left his mouth I could feel my right eye start twitching, and could see it register in Natsus' mind that he shouldn't have said that because I was very angry, but I didn't care whether the idiot had finally figured something out because I was no longer just angry, in fact I was beyond furious...I took a deep breath and started my rant.

"BREAKFAST! I'M NOT MAKING BREAKFAST FOR A DUMB TRESPASSING PYRO AND HIS ANNOYING CAT!" I screamed, hoping they would finally understand how angry these situations made me.

"But Lushee..." Happy whined.

"Shut it cat! There will be no buts," I spat, "Now get out!" I raged as I shoved them out of my apartment, down the stairs and into the street, it was a warm summer morning so I didn't feel bad about kicking them out, I might have if it was pouring with rain.

"And DON'T EVER come back!" I screamed trying to get my message through to them. I think that I might have hurt them, however, because they started to walk toward the guild silently, dragging their feet/paws, with their eyes to the ground. A pang of guilt hit me momentarily but I soon pushed it away by thinking that maybe this would finally teach them a lesson about trespassing, but the guilt returned and I was soon questioning my actions, but they did deserve that, right?

I shook my head, as if that would clear it, perhaps some of Natsus' stupidity is rubbing off on me, but despite all his flaws he's not a bad person, in fact he's one of my best friends. I really do wish that I could read other peoples' minds, it would make everything so much easier. I gave up on trying to clear my head and just went back inside, thoughts still swirling through my mind. As I was climbing up the stairs I heard my landlady shout to me "Your rent's due today Lucy!"

"Crap," I muttered, I was completely broke because the last few missions I went on with Team Natsu had ended with our reward money being used to pay for damages we had caused, and it seemed like the people giving these missions didn't understand that wiping out Dark Guilds and bandit gangs were difficult tasks and that a few things were bound to get blown up in the process. So I decided that I would make sure that we took a job that could not end in disaster, after I had a shower and got ready, of course, but I was set on finding a simple mission, after all I didn't want to end up in debt.

~Timeskip, 1 hour later~

 **Still Lucy's P.O.V**

As I opened the doors to the guild I could immediately tell that something was off, the guild just seemed too quiet, sure there was lots of shouting, Cana was slurring over her words as she told peoples fortunes, Elfman was shouting about manliness, chairs were being flung across the room, Alzack and Bisca were holding hands in the corner of the room while trying to avoid the drama and Levy was hiding under a table while Jet and Droy were searching for her, but still something was definitely wrong. Then it clicked, Team Natsu wasn't there, Fairy Tail wasn't the same without Natsu and Gray insulting each other and then getting into a fight, it wasn't the same without Erza beating people up for hurting her strawberry cake, it wasn't the same without Carla constantly rejecting Happy while Wendy watched smiling and it wasnt the same without Happy teasing everyone about their crushes after being rejected by Carla. So I decided to ask Mira where they were, I headed toward the bar, dodging chairs and stepping over the bodies of unconscious people who had either got into a fight and lost or challenged Cana to a drinking match and failed miserably, but all that mattered was finding my missing teammates. When I reached the bar I called Mira over so I could talk to her.

"Mira, where are Team Natsu?" I asked. For a second she looked confused.

"Didn't they tell you? They went on a job, an S Class one I think," she said. _Why would they go on a job without me, is it because I kicked Natsu out of my place, I do that all the time though, maybe they didn't think I'd be any help on an S Class mission, that I was too weak, and with my rent due so soon, what am I going to do?_ My mind was going at 100 miles a minute, trying to figure something out. But somehow Mira seemed to read my mind.

"If you're worried about your rent there are some pretty high paying jobs over there and they aren't that difficult so you can probably get them done pretty quick," Mira said while pointing to the request board. I don't know how she does it, it actually scares me just a little, the thought that Mira might be able to read minds. Despite that, I smiled at Mira brightly and headed toward the request board, and sure enough there were a lot of high paying jobs that required very little effort, so I wondered why people hadn't taken them all already, perhaps they were just having a lazy day, or perhaps no one was interested in these jobs. I was though, so I quickly scanned the board and found a request that caught my eye, it was very easy and paid 100,000 jewel, so I snatched it off of the board and handed it to Mira.

"This one please," I said, she stamped it and looked at it curiously before handing it back.

"Who's willing to pay 100,000 jewel for a moving job?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but what I do know is what matters, and it's that I'm not going into debt," I answered her with a huge grin plastered across my face, and with that I turned on my heel and ran out of the guild to find 13 Foxdale Gardens.

~Timeskip, 2 hours later~

 **It's still Lucy's P.O.V**

When I finally reached the house that I was supposed to help someone move out of, I was panting and had horrible stomach cramps. For I hadn't realised how difficult it would be to locate Foxdale Gardens or how far away from the guild they actually were, I mean they were barely even in Magnolia. When I had finally regained my composure I looked up at number 13 and realised that it was in fact rather beautiful. Number 13 Foxdale Gardens was a sizeable whitewashed cottage, it had a thatched roof, a bright lavender door and was surrounded by delicate yet fragrant and colourful flowers that I didn't even know the name of. As I was admiring the beauty of the countryside, and the cottage that stood before me, I felt I light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl who seemed to be about my age standing in front of me, she had shoulder length pink hair that framed her heart shaped face in gorgeous waves, and her angular blood red eyes stood out against her porcelain, blemish free skin, her beauty caused me to feel a small amount of jealousy while I silently cursed the pimples that plagued my forehead.

"I'm Lucy," I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Primrose," she replied, "Prim for short," a small smile played at the corners of her small serious mouth as she gently shook my hand, I looked her up and down and decided that I would like to befriend this girl, after all she definitely seemed a lot more civilized and calm than most of the friends I currently had, it would be nice to have another calming influence around.

"I'm a mage from Fairy Tail, I'm here to help you with moving," I said, presenting the job request flyer to her. Prim looked over it and nodded, she then handed me a stack of boxes which were surprisingly light, I thought that maybe Prim had enchanted them or that perhaps she didn't have many possessions. Either way, I wasn't complaining, whatever it was meant that I could lift them. In order to break the awkward silence, I decided to speak, "If you don't mind me asking, where are you moving to,"

"I'm going to live my grandmother in the forest," she replied, by her tone of voice and the expression on her face I could tell that she wasn't looking forward to it. But now that I thought about Prim carefully, she did remind me of someone, however I couldn't quite put my finger on who. As I thought, Prim lead me to a small glowing tunnel positioned directly next to her door _, how did I not notice this before._ "Just throw them through there," she said to me, "It takes a bit of magical energy, so that's why I hired a mage, in case mine wasn't enough," I nodded as everything started to piece together. I then absentmindedly threw the boxes that I had been carrying into the tunnel and they vanished.

~Timeskip, 1 hour later~

 **Obviously it's Lucy's P.O.V**

When the last of the boxes had been teleported to Prims' grandmas' house, I collapsed on the ground panting, and from the sound of things, so did Prim. "Suprisingly, you actually had a lot of stuff," I groaned. I heard a groan of agreement from Prim, doesn't she know she could have just hired a moving van instead of having to go through all of that magical strain but if she didn't know I didn't want to be the one to have to break it to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Slowly, I sat up, "Prim-Chan, who exactly is your grandma?" Prim giggled a little and sat up, she had the sort of laugh that just made everything seem good in the world.

"Since when did I become Prim-Chan?" she retorted. I rolled my eyes, she was purposely trying to be difficult.

"When you go through something that arduous with someone you automatically create an unbreakable bond," I replied with a grin.

"You make it sound like we walked to Hell and back," she said with a laugh, I may not have known Prim for very long but I wanted to be her friend for the rest of my life. Then I realised what Prim had just done.

"Hey, why did you dodge my question!" I asked while Prim looked away guiltily, but why wouldn't Prim want to tell me who her grandma is?

 **Another Authors' Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** I hope you enjoyed, remember to rate and review.

 **Lucy:** And don't expect an immediate update because Neko-Chan is a lazybones.

 **Neko-Chan:** Hey!

 **Lucy:** Thanks for reading.

 **Neko-Chan:** You stole my line again Lucy-Chan! Hey get back here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Hey people who have chosen to follow this story, I never expected anyone to want to read this but people have, so I'm very grateful. I hope you will continue to follow this story and help me improve my writing, and again any suggestions for OCs and story progression are welcome.

 **Lucy:** You're just lazy and please...

 **Neko-Chan:** You're not taking my line again, please remember that Fairy Tail...

 **Lucy:** and all it's characters belong to...

 **Neko-Chan:** Hiro Mashima but that...

 **Lucy:** Neko-Chan's OCs belong to her!

 **Neko-Chan:** One day I'll get to give the disclaimer fully...anyways let's get on with the story

 **Chapter 2: New and Old Nakama**

 **Surprisingly it's Prims' P.O.V**

 _Think Prim, you're good at excuses, maybe I could just avoid the question all together, no Lucy-Chan is smart, she'd figure it out. I'll just have to tell the truth. I'm sure Lucy-Chan will except me, I mean she's been so nice to me, why wouldn't she?_ I took a deep breath and readied myself,

"My grandmother...is...Porlyusica," I said softly. A look of shock spread across Lucy-Chans' delicate features. I thought then that she was going to shout at me for keeping secrets from her, or that she would hate me for being related to the 'crazy witch lady' as all my past friends had, but she didn't. Lucy-Chan just smiled at me sweetly.

"I get why you'd want to keep being related to Porlyusica a secret, as a member of Fairy Tail I can understand more than anyone, but who you're related to doesn't define you, throughout my time at Fairy Tail I have learnt lots but what I will never forget is that, your friends are your nakama, so they will never stop loving you no matter what, and I'm your friend Prim-Chan," Lucy-Chan said, she certainly had a way with words. Nobody had ever been so kind to me, I felt tears start rolling down my cheeks, then and there I decided that I would serve this warm, funny and slightly strange girl, and that I would follow her through the depths of Hell just to help her. This was my first taste of true happiness, and as Lucy-Chan had given it to me I was eternally in her debt. In fact she was no longer Lucy-Chan, she was Lucy-Sama.

"Thank you!" I stuttered in between sobs. I then threw myself onto Lucy-Sama and hugged her tightly, she seemed slightly confused as to what she had done but hugged me back anyway, she was warm and comfy, probably due to her large boobs, I then had to silently reprimand myself for thinking of Lucy-Sama that way, she was a kind, warm hearted person and was nothing more to me than a friend, who I would eternally serve in attempt to repay my debt to her. I could tell that Lucy-Sama was growing uncomfortable because she was wiggling underneath me, in an attempt to free herself. My cheeks then grew slightly pink as I realised the compromising position we were in, so I stood up as fast as I could and offered Lucy-Sama my hand to help her up, which she accepted.

"I'm sorry Lucy-Sama," I said bowing my head and staring at the floor, I had put her through embarrassment and possibly pain, I really needed to work harder if I was going to be worthy of the joy Lucy-Sama had gifted me with. Lucy-Sama giggled sweetly, I wondered if I had said something funny, but I didn't think I was a particularly funny person, even when I was trying to be.

"You laughed when I called you Prim-Chan but now I'm Lucy-Sama," Lucy-Sama said with a smile. I suddenly realised my mistake and needed to apologise.

"I'm sorry Lucy-Sama, it's just that I owe you a debt now, you made me feel so happy, I've never such pure joy, so I will forever serve you to repay you for your kindness," I said with certainty layering each word. I saw a frown cross Lucy-Samas' face but then her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Prim-Chan, you don't owe me anything, your friendship is enough for me, but if you really do feel like you owe me something, then come with me and join Fairy Tail, then I can spend more time with you, and you can meet, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and everyone else, I'm sure they'd love you," Lucy-Sama said to me.

"Thank you Lucy-Sama, I shall take you up on your offer," I said, happiness practically radiating off of me.

"Prim-Chan, we're friends, I don't deserve to be called 'Lucy-Sama'," Lucy said softly. I nodded.

"Ok, Lucy-S...Chan," I replied. Lucy then grabbed my hand, pulled me out of my garden and toward Fairy Tail. Maybe there was hope for me after all, maybe Lucy-Chan and her friends would be able to piece me back together and help me to feel right again, after all, Lucy was already helping me. Maybe I would one day be whole.

~Timeskip, 2 hours later~

 **Happy's P.O.V (A.N: I'm going to be doing this story in different P.O.V's, not just Lucy's)**

We had just got back from a very difficult mission, and I was very tired and very hungry, I was about to fly to the bar and get a nice fish to eat when I saw Carla. She was sitting on the edge of a table, sharpening her claws, I fell into a trance of sorts as I stared at her. I desperately wanted to go and talk to her but I knew that she hated me and that as soon as she saw me go anywhere near her she'd stick her nose in the air and fly away to sit on Wendys' shoulder. I then remembered my hunger and started flying towards the bar when something else stopped me. I could hear the rest of Team Natsu talking about something so I flew over to them, maybe they would be talking about lovey-dovey stuff. Mira would always give me a lot of delicious fish for free if I told her about stuff like that. She gets kind of scary when she goes into full shipping mode but the fish make it all worthwhile. I crept closer, hoping that if they weren't talking about something Mira would give me fish for, they would at least be talking about something interesting. But what I heard wasn't either, I couldn't make out who was saying what but aIl I knew was that every voice belonged to someone in Team Natsu.

"I'm so glad we didn't bring Lucy on that mission,"

"She would never have been able to hold her own in that fight,"

"She's too weak,"

"Maybe we should just kick her off of the team all together,"

"It's not like she helps us or anything,"

"She's just wasting a place on our team,"

"I don't think she'll ever be strong enough to be worthy of being on our team,"

"It's settled, the next time we see Lucy, we'll kick her off of the team,"

Hearing those things hurt me, I didn't know that my teammates could be so cruel, no one was as hurt by their words as me, except perhaps the blonde haired girl stood in the doorway, her face telling the entire guild that she had heard everything.

 **Prims' P.O.V**

I couldn't bear to watch as the light drained from Lucys' eyes, the way she had described Fairy Tail made it seem like a paradise, but it seemed like they were just playing pretend. It seemed that their true nature was unknown to Lucy, I couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. Perhaps they had broken her, this kind, cheerful girl. I felt hurt, I felt sadness, I felt anger. Anger towards the people who had broken the person who was fixing me. I took a step forward, but Lucy stopped me. She joined hands with me and marched into the guild. I looked at all the guild members in disgust, and they stared back, clearly shocked that Lucy had heard, 'Team Natsus' words and that she had enough courage to step into the guild after hearing them. Lucy lead me up the stairs and into a nicely furnished room, at a desk at the back of the room sat a small white haired man. Lucy spoke to him softly, but her words still reached my ears.

"Master, may I leave the guild?" Lucy asked, some may have thought that it was strange that she wasn't crying but I knew that she was feeling more hurt than mere tears could express.

"May I ask why my child?" he asked, the old man seemed quite nice, so perhaps not everyone in this guild was deserving of death, but they had hurt _my_ nakama, meaning that if need be I would destroy every single one of them.

"It's just that I am not nakama to everyone here, and everyone here is no longer nakama to me," Lucy replied, her voice shaking slightly.

"If that is how you feel my child then you may leave, only what do you plan to do once you leave?" he asked softly.

"I plan to start a guild with Prim-Chan where nakama is everything and where everyone who is broken can be fixed," Lucy said confidently, I felt warmth spread through my chest, it seemed that Lucy understood even better than I thought.

The small man nodded and placed his hand over hers, there was a small flash of light and then where a pink insignia was once displayed, there was only bare skin. Lucy then grabbed my hand once again and marched me out of the office we started walking down the stairs, the whole guild's eyes were once again on us but that didn't stop me from whispering to Lucy.

"We will always be nakama, remember that, and remember that we can be fixed," she nodded in reply, a small flicker of light crossed her eyes before the dull sadness overcame them again. We slowly walked out of the guild and down the road, I had no idea where we were headed or how to even start a guild, so I was hoping that Lucy did, I did know one thing for certain though. That we were just two broken girls, with messed up pasts who wanted to be fixed...

 **Neko-Chan:** I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and thank you so much to everyone who has been showing this story support, I am so grateful, please remember to rate and review and I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy Note**

 **Lucy:** Neko-Chan has been on holiday for a few days with no WiFi, so she couldn't upload, and has now lost her voice, so she let me take the reigns for this one.

 **Neko-Chan:** Sorry guys, Lucy-Chan took control for a second, while I have been on holiday I am perfectly fine and don't plan to hand control over to anyone.

 **Lucy:** Sorry about that, Neko-Chan really is sick...

 **Neko-Chan:** Liar...

 **Lucy:** Anyways, please remember that Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and that Neko-Chan has given her OCs to me...

 **Neko-Chan:** No...

 **Lucy:** Let's get on with the story.

 **Chapter 3: Broken Hearts Heal, Right?**

 **Lucy's P.O.V (L/N: My P.O.V, YAY)**

Me and Prim had been walking for hours, I had a vague idea of where I was going, not that it mattered much, the one place that I could truly call home had been torn away from me. My friends hadn't been my friends, our memories hadn't mattered to them, I hadn't mattered to them, I was just a weakling to them. But boy were they going to regret the day they crossed me, me and Prim would make sure they regretted it. Not only was I angry at Fairy Tail for their two faced ways, I felt sorry for Prim, when I asked if she would like to join Fairy Tail, she had looked so happy, I guess she had wanted a home, a place to belong just as much as I did. And I was determined to make sure that we both found a place to call home, a place with a kind loving nakama, and if nowhere like that existed we would make a place like that. After another hour of walking we came to a glade the same glade where I had met that mysterious man.

~Flashback, Three Months Ago~

I was exhausted after returning from a solo mission, who knew that gathering flowers and herbs could turn into fighting a snow golem. Since my legs were so tired and I was low on magical energy, I decided to take a shortcut home, through the forest. Due to a combination of a bad sense of direction and physical and mental exhaustion I ended up very very lost. Eventually, after what seemed like hours I came to clearing. I took no time to admire the scenery I just slumped against a tree to give my aching legs a chance to rest and before I knew it my eyes had fluttered closed and I was fast asleep. What must have been a couple of hours later I awoke, despite my grogginess I could clearly see the outline of a man against the pitch black sky he was slender and impossibly tall. Then, after a few seconds of me staring at him, he began to speak, "Soon the time will come for you to learn the truth, you will know when you are ready, and remember the truth hurts..." Then the next thing I knew I was lying in my bed and it was 10 o'clock in the morning. I could recall vaguely what the man had said but anything after that was a mystery to me.

~Flashback End~

Now everything was riding on a faded memory and a feeling that I had, something inside me compelling me to return to that glade, for I had no intention to join another guild for it wouldn't feel right, no desire to pay Porlyusica a visit, nobody who wasn't in serious need of medical attention would, no family to return to and I knew for a fact that even with Prim's help, I wasn't strong enough to start a guild. So I needed to be right for both mine and Prim's sake but also the sake of my revenge, the revenge I planned to get on Fairy Tail for making me look like a fool, a fool who actually believed in nakama. Although now we were here I could feel my stomach knotting, was I afraid? A little...not of there being something dangerous, something deadly but rather the opposite, I was afraid there would be nothing there, no mysterious man, no clues, just a clearing in a forest.

 **Prim P.O.V**

I was starting to wonder if perhaps having her heart broken had driven Lucy a little bit crazy for we were standing in the middle of a glade for a reason I didn't know, but who am I to judge. But I just hoped that we could get out of that forest, forests terrified me for...personal reasons. After a minute or so of just waiting I let my curiosity get the better of me, "Lucy-Chan, why are we here," I asked.

"We're waiting for him," she replied, the tone in her voice left no room for questions, so I decided to just say quiet. The silence only made my curiousity grow, I wondered who this man was, how he knew Lucy and why...why would he help us? I just hoped that Lucy was a good judge of character and that we hadn't just walked into the trap of a serial killer. I shut my eyes and sighed, how had moving to my grandmother's hut escalated to this? I couldn't find the answer so I just sighed once again. I looked over to Lucy she was staring into space. I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't ever good at comforting others, or even myself as a matter of fact. But I decided to give it a go anyway.

"Lucy-Chan," I said, catching her attention, "Don't let this get you down, those people at your old guild, they don't deserve your sadness, and you don't deserve to have been hurt like that, but remember, you said we were going to start our own guild, so we can show those horrid excuses for human beings the power of true friendship," Wow, I didn't even know I was capable of something like that. Lucy smiled at me, so I grabbed her hand to finish my, what I thought was an inspirational speech. Then all of a sudden we started to glow, a black light tinged with gold came from Lucy and and a gold light tinged with black came from me. We stared at each other in shock making strange shapes with our mouths, trying to speak but to no avail. The light coming from us became blinding. I could no longer see Lucy, I could just feel her hand tightly gripping mine.

As the light died down I saw a man standing in front of us, he was impossibly tall, he could have quite possibly been seven foot, if humans can even make it to that height, he had bright purple hair paired with dark golden eyes, he certainly looked nothing close to normal but he wasn't ugly, just strange. But by far the strangest feature he possessed was the large pair of black Angel wings protruding from his back, at least I assumed they were angel wings due to the feathers that coated them. Different ways to explain the current situation swirled through my head, but all my thoughts were silenced when the man began to speak, and his words were far stranger than his looks. "Hello my little angels, we've been expecting you..."

 **Neko-Chan:** Hope you enjoyed that chapter, once again, sorry for not uploading for ages and sorry if it's short, the next one will hopefully be longer, and thank you for reading. Unfortunately, Lucy has fallen ill so she won't be able to feature in the next chapter, please remember to rate and review and I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Heeeeey...This miiiiight be a little late...BT will answer for their WiFi sins..but I am updating now so please don't be mad awesome readers.

 **Wendy:** And please remember that Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, but Neko-Onee-Chans OC's belong to her.

 **Neko-Chan:** Awww Onee-Chan...wait...you stole my line, you were my favourite Wendy...

 **Chapter 4: Searching**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Did he just say what I think he just said... I must be going crazy because angels don't exist...The mystery man looked me straight in the eyes, I was hypnotised by the dark golden glow they gave off. "You aren't crazy...the two of you are half angels and half demons," I heard Prim stuttering beside me, it seemed that just like me she couldn't form words...But why wouldn't our parents have told us something so important, if the people who had raised us even were our parents. Eventually Prim composed herself, she rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How?" she said, "How is that possible, if we are half angels, half demons as you claim, why do we look like humans? Why aren't we extremely powerful, I don't know about Lucy, but I can only use Healing magic, so HOW ON EARTHLAND is any of this possible?!" Prim started to shout, but the strange man just stood there, unfazed as Prim started to have a breakdown and I had one internally.

"I suppose that it would a good idea to explain this to you," he said, "Well then...many centuries ago, demons and angels were given the gift of immortality by the Gods, up until that point both races had been on good terms. Both races had...very different ideas on how to make use of their new gift, these differences eventually lead to union between demons and angels being banned. However many disobeyed this rule, and Halflings, like you two were born, Halflings were feared as they were much more powerful than angels and demons. It was agreed that the Halfling children shouldn't be killed, as one day they could be useful, so their magic was sealed and they were sent to live with human families. However word of Halflings has spread, humans are fearful of them and so are hunting them, you two have been deemed the most powerful of all the Halflings and so have been tasked with gathering up and protecting your fellow Halflings," he finished with a grand series of hand gestures. All of this information was taking a while to sink in. Could it really be possible that I wasn't weak, that my parents weren't my parents, that I wasn't human...

 **Prim P.O.V**

What. The. Hell. I couldn't...it couldn't. I took a deep breath and cleared my head. "How are we supposed to go about doing what you asked," I said, trying to sound confident, while my voice quivered. I wasn't fully convinced that what he was saying was even true, but it would certainly explain some things, like how I had been forced to dye my hair and wear contacts to blend in with my family, so nobody would ask too many questions about whether or not I was really my parents child, looking back on it now, I suppose this was simply just to convince me that I was truly part of their family. It would explain why my parents had no baby pictures of me, and if I looked at it from the right angle it would explain why I couldn't remember that day...

"I thought you wanted me to answer your question," the man said, pulling me from my thoughts, "I have been given the ability to unseal your powers, it may hurt, but if you agree to this, you will be saving a lot of lives, perhaps even your own," the man said. I pondered on what the man had said, but was once again torn from my thoughts when Lucy piped up.

"You said that all Halflings had their magic sealed away, so how are we supposed to convince them of their true nature, scratch that, how are we even supposed to find them in the first place?!" Lucy said, momentarily losing her cool. Wait! Could Lucy seriously be considering this? When I first met her she had seemed too smart to fall for something like this, or maybe it was she was smart that she could see that this guy was telling the truth, I tried to calm down and put my faith in Lucy's judgement, but part of my mind remained on high alert.

"After I unseal your powers you will be able to sense other Halflings and unseal their magic simply by touching them," the man replied, he seemed to have an answer for everything, so maybe the reason everything seemed to fit so perfectly, was because it was true. While my logical mind went into overload Lucy pulled me to one side and started to talk to me.

"Prim-Chan, do you think we should do this, I mean...if we could save people's lives by doing this we should...But after everything that's happened, I don't know who to trust anymore," Lucy said, her voice shaking slightly. I sighed, Lucy was looking to the wrong person for guidance, but I couldn't just ignore everything that had just happened and walk away.

"You're right Lucy-Chan, we have the opportunity to help people here, no matter how sketchy it may seem we should take it, after all...what have we got to lose," I said, I saw a smile flicker across Lucy's face, it seemed like it had been so long since I had seen her happy, but it had only been a few hours. It's strange how so much can change in a few hours, especially when you think about how much can stay the same for years.

As me and Lucy had reached a decision we walked up to the strange man, we held our heads high and looked him straight in the eye. "We have made up our minds, if it gives us the opportunity to help people, we want you to unseal our powers," me and Lucy said in unison. The man smiled broadly.

"That was all I needed to hear," he said. He snapped his fingers and a searing pain shot through my body, I looked to Lucy and saw her writhing on the ground in agony. As another sharp pain shot through my body and I to fell to the ground screaming. Then everything went black.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I was no longer conscious, I could tell that much. To put it simply, I was surrounded by darkness, but for some reason I wasn't scared. The darkness surrounding me was warm... almost welcoming. I then heard a voice, "You have arrived my child, let me show you the ways of your magic,"

( **A/N:** I'm just going to explain from here, because I don't know how to write this any other way, ok?)

 **Lucy's Magic (Shadow Angel)**

 **Death's Glow** **:** A black orb surrounds the opponent, incapacitating them and temporarily blinding their comrades.

 **Shadow's Emabrace:** Shadow tendrils appear, tying down the enemy, these tendrils are almost impossible to break.

 **Pain's Voice:** It simply causes the target unbearable pain until the spell's caster chooses to stop it.

 **Ascension:** It drives the opponent insane.

 **Reincarnation:** Causes an army of angels to rise and attack the target.

 **Final breath:** It causes instant death.

Lucy can also use Shadow Demon Slayer magic (every Halfling can use either Shadow Demon Slayer magic, or Light Angel Slayer Magic, along with a set of special spells unique to them, depending on whether they are a Shadow Angel or a Light Demon)

( **A/N:** I'm done explaining, on with the story!)

 **Prim's P.O.V**

I was surrounded by a ring of white flames, there was nothing other than that, so I just assumed that I had fallen unconscious after my magic had been unsealed. Suddenly a voice began to whisper softly, "I shall explain all, just give me a chance," I did, and my life was never the same again.

( **A/N:** I'm back and I'm gonna explain stuff again, ok?)

 **Prim's Magic (Light Demon)**

 **Hell's Flames:** Causes a series of deadly fireballs to target the opponent.

 **Purgatory:** Causes demons to rise in order to take the target to Purgatory.

 **Blood Tears:** Causes the casters blood to become toxic so that anyone who touches them will be instantly poisoned.

 **Soul Shield:** A force field is created around the caster, the strength of the shield depends on the casters strength of will.

 **Healing Rite:** Restores the spells target to perfect health and full magic capacity.

 **Silence:** This spell must never be used under any circumstances, nobody, not even Prim knows its' effects.

As Prim is a Light Demon, she can use Light Angel Slayer Magic, ( **A/N:** I forgot to mention that most Halflings, usually just use their slayer magic, they only use their unique spells when things get serious, and I'm done explaining)

 **Lucy P.O.V**

When I awoke I was in the same glade as I had been before, but I felt different, I then remembered what the Angel had said **(A/N** **:** I'm an angel :3), I could see Prim stirring beside me so I nudged her until she eventually groaned and sat up. As she sat up we both stared at each other, with mouths hanging open. I pointed to her back and she pointed to mine, for I had sprouted a pair of midnight blue angel wings that shimmered in under the soft glow emanating from the sky, and Prim had sprouted a pair of golden demon wings that gave off a glow as warm as the sun itself. I looked at Prim and she looked at me, and we both nodded understanding exactly what the other had just been through and now knew. We both knew that we would never be the same, that we never could be the same, but we were nakama, and that was all that mattered. We stood shakily, joined hands and walked north, we had no idea where we were going but we could feel something drawing us in that direction, I didn't know at the time but what was drawing us there was someone who would soon become a new addition to our nakama.

 **Wendy:** Neko-Chan has gone to eat dinner, but she asked me to give you 'awesome readers' a message, she says 'if you could please Rate and Review, and if you want to you are welcome to leave suggestions for OCs, AKA the Halflings Prim and Lucy are going to meet on their journey, and members of the guild they will create, and remember readers, stay awesome,' anyways that was her message, I hope you all have a great day, or night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Hey readers, my wonderful amazingly awesome readers, I got a review, and an OC suggestion, it made me so happy...so happy that I ran around my house for 10 minutes praising humanity...yeeeeah. Anyways I would like to thank Mizz Myztery for the OC suggestion, may you be forever blessed awesome person.

 **Wendy:** And please remember that Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, but Neko-Onee-Chans' OC's belong to her, or the people that created them in reviews.

 **Neko-Chan:** Why do I never get to give a disclaimer... T - T

 **Chapter 5: New Family**

 **Kaylee P.O.V**

Someone was following me, I hadn't been able to tell at first but now I was certain...it was very inconvenient. I started to quicken my pace to try to lose the people tailing me, my long black hair trailed behind me as the wind started to pick up, its blue tips flicking up in a strange way as I started to run. I don't know what, but something about the people tailing me set me on edge, and any sort of feeling was not one I was comfortable with. I slipped into an alleyway, hoping to lose them there, I knew those streets like the back of my hand, especially the less favourable parts, such as the alley I had chosen to run down. I knew that if I could just run a little longer I would reach The Inn, the place where everyone was welcome for as long as they could afford it, I was certain the people in there would help me. But unfortunately I didn't make it in time. A black cloaked figure jumped from the roof above me and landed directly in front of me. As she landed her hood fell back revealing a large pair of chocolate brown eyes, a petite nose, a small pink pair of lips and a head of long golden blonde hair.

"I'm Lucinda Shadow," she said, her voice cold but her eyes almost glowing with warmth and love, she seemed trustworthy, but she had been following me so I decided to be wary. A second figure jumped from the roof, her hood too fell back revealing angular red eyes and a head of long pink hair that seemed to just flow out of her scalp.

"Primrose Light," the second girl said her eyes boring into mine, I would have said boring into my soul...But I doubt I even had one. "Nice outfit," she said, gesturing to my black military jacket, that I had paired with dark blue shorts and a pair of blue lace up combat boots. I rolled my eyes.

"You obviously have a reason for following me so either tell me or leave but don't waste my time, it's very inconvenient," I said calmly, trying to calculate their reactions from my words but before I could Lucinda started to speak.

"We want you to join a guild we plan to start, you see you aren't human, your half demon, half angel, a Halfling like the both of us, so we need you to come with us for your own safely," she said it so earnestly that I could only conclude that she was crazy, but luckily for them...I like crazy. I reached out to shake her hand and as our hands met everything went black.

~Timeskip, 2 months later, At the Guild~

 **Happy P.O.V**

It's been a little over two months since Lucy left the guild with her mysterious friend, and we have been hearing reports of a new guild rising quickly through the ranks, I think its called Halved Hearts. It's supposed to be very powerful, but strangely enough it only has six members, it must be very exclusive or something like that... Anyways, ever since Lucy left things haven't been the same, Team Natsu were shunned by the rest of the guild, and I left Team Natsu all together, it was the least I could do for Lucy. Now I go on missions with Wendy and Carla, they're both the same as ever, without people like Mira, Wendy, Levy and Lisanna, I don't think the guild would be able to function properly. I miss Lucy a lot, at least now Team Natsu have realised that what they said about Lucy was wrong, so now they spend time looking for her on every mission they go on. I don't think they'll find her though, something tells me she's gone on an adventure of her own, but something also tells me that, when she's ready we'll see her again. I hope Lucy comes back soon, then Fairy Tail can go back to normal, then everyone can go back to the way they were.

~Timeskip, 4 months later, At Halved Hearts Guild Hall~

 **Foren P.O.V**

I can't believe that we are finally an official guild, there may only be six of us, the masters not included but this is the best guild ever! I have never been happier in my entire life, I don't think anyone here has, I mean the twins, Anya and Mara, are starting to develop distinguishable personalities and last week Kaylee grasped the concept of happiness, we still have a long way to go, everyone here is as dysfunctional as they come but...I know that one day we'll be the best guild in Fiore, no the whole of Earthland! After all, everyone here is starting to make a name for themselves. ( **A/N:** I'm back and yes, I will be explaining more stuff).

 **Anya and Mara (The Satanic Duo)**

 **Overload:** Causes their magic energy to strengthen to the point where any human near them will die instantly.

 **Overdrive:** They gain the ability to control their opponents every action.

 **It's Over:** It causes the magic energy of their opponent to disappear, so they can never use magic again.

Anya and Mara are Light Demons, so they can use Light Angel Slayer magic.

 **Kaylee (The Cold Shadow)**

 **Emotion:** Causes the opponent to feel so many emotions at the same time that they go insane.

 **Forget:** Causes the opponent to lose all their memories and fall unconscious.

 **Dream:** Causes the opponents worst nightmare to come true, they usually die.

Kaylee is a Shadow Angel so she can use Shadow Demon Slayer magic.

 **Foren (Is just Foren)**

Foren never uses his special spells, so nobody knows what they are, just that they are very dangerous, so he relies on his Shadow Angel Slayer magic, which he is very proficient in.

( **A/N:** I'm done explaining, it's very tiring)

Soon we would be the best guild in Fiore, as the GMG's were coming up, all members of the guild were participating, since the masters weren't allowed to, but I was still certain we would win, but little did we know that fate had something else in mind too. DUN...DUN...DUH.

 **Neko-Chan:** Just so you awesome readers know, I will be changing the storyline a little, please don't kill me, so that it can fit with what I have in mind, and did you like the chapter? Please do tell me! Remember to Rate and Review, especially if you have any suggestions for characters or improvements I could make, anyways bye, hope to see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Author **Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Hey readers, I honestly can't believe that anyone took the time to read my story, thank you so much, I really appreciate it!

 **Mira:** Ummm...hey, where am I?

 **Neko-Chan:** How did you get in here!?

 **Mira:** I don't know...But while I'm here I'm just gonna give the disclaimer.

 **Neko-Chan:** Oh no you don't, today's gonna be the day I finally give the disclaimer!

 **Mira:** Please remember that Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima but OCs belong to whoever thought them up.

 **Neko-Chan:** Damn it!

 **Chapter 6: Yes I am doing the Grand Magic Games, and Yes, I am Too Lazy To Title This Chapter...**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

We were finally in Crocus for the Grand Magic Games, it had taken way too long to get here, Xenon could have just used his teleportation spell to get us there but he said he wanted to get the 'full GMG experience' if you ask me he is just one seriously lazy guy, I would have never let him in the guild if he wasn't a Halfling, it's not like he's even particularly powerful, he's a Light Demon who only uses Light Angel Slaying because his special spells are so useless, Teleportation and Aera, when would anyone need spells like that, except for now of course. I took my mind off my annoyance by surveying Crocus, it was so full of life, plants were in full bloom and people were running around everywhere. Me and the rest of the guild were wearing cloaks so nobody could recognise us, but if anything...it just made us more conspicuous. Our newest member, Jessie, was walking next to me, she is very shy and doesn't think much of her magic she's a Shadow Angel like me, and her special spells are so awesome! She uses Nullify, a spell which just nullifies any magic her opponent throws at her and God Mode, she can only access this spell when she is very angry, but when she does...all hell breaks loose, and she's the one controlling it.

"Master," she said, speaking softly, I nodded, showing her I was listening, "We're gonna win right?" I nodded again, there was no way we were going to lose! Although I couldn't see her face I knew she was smiling. After a while I could feel Prim's presence draw close to me.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked, I knew she meant seeing Fairy Tail again, it didn't even need to be said, the whole guild knew of the grudge I held against Fairy Tail.

"I'll be fine...our guild beating Fairy Tail's ass is not something I plan to miss," I replied, I heard Prim giggle.

"Just checking," she said and with that she fell behind us to check on the others.

~Timeskip, Midnight~

"Welcome to Sky Labyrinth, the preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games," the announcer shouted, this was all going as Kaylee had predicted, she made up in brains for what she lacked in emotion. The maze towered above us, all the other guilds had gone in already, but we still had the advantage with Xenons teleportation magic, recently it was actually coming in useful, not that I'd actually tell him that, it wasn't like his ego needed boosting.

"Light Demon Secret Art, Teleportation Magic," Xenon shouted, the next thing we knew we had scored first place in Sky Labyrinth, Sabertooth came in a short while later and scored themselves second place, I didn't really pay attention after that but I figured out that Fairy Tail had not scored a place they were happy with. I sighed, maybe I shouldn't have come, it hurt seeing them, Team Natsu...it hurt seeing everyone from my old home, but I had to carry on. For this wasn't about me anymore, I couldn't let my old family get in the way of my new one. So I decided to just carry on and see how everything went.

 **Chapter 6.1?**

 **Jessie's P.O.V**

The first day of the GMGs had come around so quickly ( **A/N:** Some of the events and battles might change, please just roll with it) the first event was Hidden which I was participating in, I perched upon the top of a lamppost and watched as clones of participating members roamed the streets and as fights broke out between those who revealed themselves. Being fourteen you wouldn't have thought I would find this sort of thing entertaining and you would be right, I would much rather be down there fighting rather than sat up here observing. But this was the smarter thing to do, it meant I wouldn't waste my energy on fights that I would most certainly win. Also being around other people isn't really my thing, in a battle situation I'm fine, but in anything other than that...I don't even like to think about it. After a while, someone discovered my position, namely one Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail, the guild that hurt my master.

"Hello," I said, I could hear the whispers of the people watching, they had never seen a Halved Hearts member, I thought maybe just to shock them I would remove my cloak.

"You're from Halved Hearts, am I right?" he asked, I replied with a nod. "Will you remove your cloak, I like to see the identity of my opponent," he said. I sighed, but I was in a daring mood so I threw my cloak to one side while remaining perched on. Revealing my pale skin, violet hair and midnight blue eyes.

"You're just a kid," he said, his remark annoyed me.

"I am more than just a child, Ice-Make Mage, I hold more power in my finger than you could ever dream of," I retorted, I could see his eye start to twitch in anger.

"Ice-Make: Lance," he shouted, I dodged his attack easily landing in front of him gracefully.

"Now you've made me mad," I said.

"What are you gonna do, kid," he replied, looking back on it now I know my decision was rash, but I hate being looked down upon, so I was determined to destroy the mage before me for my pride's sake as well as my master's.

"Oh God's in thy Heavenly Realm, thy Fallen Angel of Darkness doth beseech thee, send me thine power so I may obliterate my foe," I watched as the jaws of the audience and my enemy dropped, "God Mode," I felt the change instantly, my magic power multiplied by 100, my eyes glowed red and my black Angel wings sprouted. "Shadow Demon Slayer...ROAR," I shouted I saw the face of that foolish mage freeze with shock, then he was no longer there, he wasn't dead, just teleported out of the ring, he wouldn't have survived that under any other circumstances though. Now there was only me and that Sabertooth Mage left, and I knew exactly how to beat him, you see Halfling magic cannot be copied by even a Memory-Make Mage, if they attempt it they are rendered unconscious, I planned to use this flaw to my advantage.

"Well, well, well, that was impressive for a kid," the Sabertooth Mage said, landing in front of me, "But you made a mistake in revealing your magic," he said. "Memory-Make: God Mode," he fell unconscious instantly, I couldn't believe how easily he had fallen for that.

"I don't make mistakes," I said loudly, and the audience roared with applause and cheers. I scored 10 points for our guild putting us in the lead. "God Mode deactivate," I whispered. I was glad that round was over, even if it only used up 2% of my magic power, it certainly was boring.

I felt my family pull me close while praising me, I enjoyed this feeling, the feeling of being wanted of having family.

Next there were some battles I didn't really pay attention until 2nd Masters name was called, you see we have two master's an official one named Primrose Light and an unofficial one named Lucinda Shadow, since 2nd master isn't officially master, I suppose they thought she was competing but since she isn't officially master I guess it is technically okay for her to compete.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Somehow I was competing, I assume it's because I'm technically not guild master, anyways I'm glad I get to compete, since my battle is against none other than Erza Scarlet, I changed my appearance and scent quickly so Fairy Tail couldn't recognise me and start harassing me, I made my hair blue, my eyes blue and made my skin a golden brown. I then leapt into the arena to face Erza Scarlet. "Hello, Lucinda, was it?" Erza said staring at my cloaked figure. I nodded.

"Don't worry I plan to follow the trend set by my guildmate Jessie," I said with a grin, I then threw off my cloak and revealed myself, well not exactly myself but you get the idea.

"Be prepared to lose," Erza said. I laughed.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, now...shall we begin?" I said. Erza requipped into her Heavens Wheel armour, she then proceeded to shoot swords at me, of course I managed to dodge every sword. "Now it's my turn, Shadow Demon Slayer ROAR," I shouted firing dark energy at Erza, it hit her but didn't cause her much damage. I sighed.

"Is that all you've got!" Erza laughed.

"It appears I'm going to have to get serious, how inconvenient," I said, I'd started picking up some of Kaylee's catchphrases.

"Reincarnation," I said, trying to go easy on Erza at first, I wanted to drag out her defeat. Angel warriors started to rise, hundreds of them.

"Well it seems that Halved Hearts are just full of surprises," the announcer said excitedly while everyone's jaws dropped for the second time that day. I then saw something I had never seen before. Panic crossed Erza's face, she knew whe was going to lose.

"Is the great Titania really afraid of little old me?" I said with a smirk, Erza of course was to busy fighting off a never-ending army of angels to reply, after a while I grew tired of my game and just wanted to finish the match. "Pain's Voice," I said. Erza instantly fell to the floor screaming in agony, I heard Fairy Tail members shouting that I had gone to far, they told me to stop, but this was my revenge, they should be glad I hadn't lost my cool and killed her, I could have done that so easily, but I hadn't, they should be thanking me.

"Surrender and I'll make all the pain go away," I whispered. Erza nodded.

"I surrender," Erza choked out. I clicked my fingers and released her from the spell, revenge really was sweet.

 **Prim's P.O.V**

I watched Lucy during her fight, that was when I realised we shouldn't have come, I can finally see the truth now, the person who just beat the great Titania isn't Lucy, I suppose I have known for a while, that Lucy let that Vengance Demon take her over. You see a few months ago me and Lucy were training, and a demon appeared in front of us, Lucy said she would take care of it and having complete faith in her I let her take care of it, after that Lucy wasn't the same, I mean she acted the same, and she even thought the same, I know because I trained in telepathy magic for a few months before we set up the guild, but something felt very wrong, I just couldn't figure out what it was. But now I know for sure, Lucy has been possessed by a Vengance Demon, so the only question now is, how am I going to get Lucy back...

 **Neko-Chan:** Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please remember to Rate and Review, and I hope to see you all in the next one, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** I hope all you awesome readers are enjoying the story, sorry for the really random upload schedule, to be honest I just write when I'm in the mood so this story doesn't really have a schedule, just saying, and to give disclaimer, since I have lost all hope of doing what I want in my own story is...Erza!

 **Erza:** Please remember Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima but that OCs belong to whoever created them...now Neko-Chan...we need to have a little chat about why I got beaten up in the last chapter...

 **Neko-Chan:** Please don't hurt me Erza-San it was all for the sake of the plot, the plot...*runs away screaming*

 **Chapter 7: Demons, Angels and The Truth**

 **Vengance Demon P.O.V**

I believe that pesky friend of my host has figured out my existence, I should have realised the truth would come out sooner or later, since that Prim girl always was rather suspicious of me. I hope she doesn't figure out how to exorcise me, I suppose I could just explain that I needed a place to hide from the War, but that would involve me explaining a lot of things I don't want to, like how Halflings aren't really being hunted by mortals or how the time of use for Halflings has come, it would all just be a waste of time trying to explain that sort of thing to beings who share half of their DNA with angels.

"Let me OUT," my host is being troublesome again, so strongwilled and exceptionally powerful, if she were to takeover for even a second I would be cast out, I don't even know how I managed to take control of her in the first place. Despite her troublesome nature, this is the most fun I have had in centuries, even if I can only exact vengance on those my host would have. Although I can sense that my time in control of this girl is almost up, her friend seems to have figured evetything out, still it was fun while it lasted.

"I hope to meet you again one day...Lucy Heartfilia..."

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I don't know what those people from Halved Hearts are, but they're strong, strong enough to beat Erza without breaking a sweat, she's in the infirmary now...Something seems off though, I mean the fact anyone beat Erza with practically no effort is crazy enough but...something was off with that girls aura, it felt...wrong...I don't know but I do know that we can't trust anyone from that guild, first of all we have no idea who they are, and second of all something's not right about them, and I plan to find out what...

 **Prim P.O.V**

The battles were over so I decided to take some time to study exorcism of demons, so far I had discovered that a Vengance Demon was a very powerful demon, it was Class 2 so that meant that while powerful it was still possible to defeat, which meant it was still possible to exorcise it. I heard a cough over my shoulder and looked up to see a short blunette standing behind me, I identified her as Levy Mc'Garden, a mage who possessed Solid Script magic and the mark of Fairy Tail, which should've made her my enemy, however nothing about her seemed dangerous, in fact she seemed very kind and trustworthy.

"You're a Halved Hearts mage, right?" she said with a smile, I didn't know why but...I felt that I could trust her with this, not the Lucy thing, no non-guild member was allowed to know her true identity, but I knew that her help with the exorcism would be invaluable, after all her intelligence was widely known.

"I'm their master in fact, well at least officially," I said, I saw her face crease with surprise but then confusion.

"What do you mean officially, does someone else run the guild," she asked curiousity flashing in her eyes.

"The girl who beat your guildmate...Erza? I think, she helps me to run the guild in fact she's one of the founding members," I replied with a smile.

"I can see why she helps you run the guild, she is super strong...I mean she beat Erza!" Levy said. I smiled.

"She's very strong, in more ways than one," I whispered the last part softly so Levy couldn't hear it.

"If you don't mind me asking," Levy said quietly, "Why are you researching exorcism and demons," I decided then that I would definitely confide in this girl, after all, I needed her help.

"I don't mind at all," I replied, "My friend, you know the one I was telling you about, she's been possessed by a Vengance Demon," I didn't know why, but saying it aloud was harder than I thought it would be, I saw shock in Levy's eyes but she managed to keep her composure, thankfully. I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew Levy was sat next to me researching exorcism and runes whilst wearing a pair of gale-force reading glasses.

~Two Hours Later~

 **Levy P.O.V**

We finally have everything ready to exorcise the demon, except for an enormous amount of magic energy, the master of Halved Hearts said she would take care of that, I don't know why I'm helping her...it just felt like the right thing to do. I looked down at the rune covered floor of the broom cupboard (closet), and at the unconscious Halved Hearts member in the centre of them. She had long blue hair, tanned skin and deep blue eyes, it felt as though if you stared at them for too long you would drown. I was about to leave so the master could carry on with the ritual but she stopped me.

"It's ok for you to stay, after all you deserve to see your hard work pay off," she said. I smiled, for someone running a guild that seemed to have something against mine, she was incredibly sweet. I sat down on an old shelf next to the runes and watched the show begin. She removed her cloak revealing pink hair, red eyes and the fact that she couldn't have been any older than me, which was surprising because from her voice I had assumed she was much older. But that was not the most surprising thing about her, it was the large scaly pair of white demon wings protruding from her back, while menacing they gave off a warm golden glow that soothed my worries into nonexistence.

"Lords of the Underworld I call upon thee to rid this realm of thine child who doth not belong amongst the children of the clay, your child doth inhabit the humble creature laying before thee, so I beg thee rid this humble creature of thine child's influence so the earth can return to how it once was," as she finished her body was surrounded by a golden glow. When she had said she would take care of the magic power needed I didn't think that she would provide it herself, that announcer was right, this guild really is full of surprises...

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _I_ _can't tell what's_ happening in there, _I_ _want to know so bad but if_ _I_ _barge in there now,_ _I_ _know_ _that_ _I'll_ _be_ _in_ _big_ _trouble_ _for_ _eavesdropping_ , _so_ _I'll just stay out here and try to figure out what's happening. I mean what kind of ritual are Levy and Halved Hearts Master doing in there. She's saying some weird stuff, I really can't figure out what mess Levy has gotten herself into, I can't even figure out what Halved Hearts Master would need Levy for in the first place...Ugh, why does everything have to be so confusing...maybe First Master can help me figure out this, she's smart...did I just insult myself...ugh._

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I finally have control over my own body, well that would be a good thing if I could actually wake up... _come on Lucy just open your eyes, it's not hard..._ But try as I might my eyes won't open, then a thought dawn's on me, what if I never wake up...

 **Neko-Chan:** *yawn* Please remember to Rate and Review, too tired to write more...Zzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzz...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Hi thanks for all the support that has been shown to this story, I still can't wrap my head around how many people have taken the time to read this, I know that I'm constantly saying thank you, but I am truly grateful to the people reading this, every read I get makes me so happy! Well now I've said all the mushy stuff...

 **Mira:** Please remember that Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima and all OCs belondpg to whoever created them...

 **Neko-Chan:** Hey that's my...

 **Mira:** *gives off demonic aura* Now let's have a little chat about why you're ruining my ships...

 **Neko-Chan:** Please don't hurt me, I'm still recovering from Erza's little chat...I'm so dead T - T

 **Chapter 8: The Satanic Duo... (need I say more)**

 **Prim P.O.V**

Lucy still hasn't woken up, it's been almost two hours and I'm starting to get really worried, I mean how am I supposed to wake her up...I looked over at the bed next to Lucy's and saw the one and only Erza Scarlet talking to her guild master with a communications lacrima, Erza seemed to be telling the guild master that she was perfectly fine and ready to fight for Fairy Tail. I can see why they called her Titania, it had been around six hours, I couldn't really tell, and she was already fully healed, I had never seen anyone recover from any of Lucy's attacks that quickly.

"Oh..." Erza said. Having noticed us, "That's the girl I fought before, is something wrong with her?" she asked, I wasn't sure whether to tell her but I thought that no harm could come of it, after all it wasn't like by telling Erza, Lucy's identity would be revealed...

"Well...I just exorcised a demon from her and now she won't wake up, so I guess something is wrong with her," I replied. Shock spread across Erza's face but eventually it seemed as though she had come up with a plan. Before I could react she had hit Lucy over the head with her metal gauntlet. I was about to shout at her but before I could I heard...

"Ow...that hurt," Lucy muttered, I smiled at Erza, not that she could see it.

"Thank you Miss Scarlet," I said.

"I'll be on my way now," she said before leaving the infirmary. I couldn't understand it...our guild had clearly shown their hatred towards Fairy Tail so why had I received the help of two fairies in the same day, why would they help the people currently rivalling them for the crown, it didn't make any sense. However no matter how nice they were being now, theirtreatment of Lucy in the past was inexcusable, so...why did I feel as though I could trust them.

"Hey, Prim..." I looked over to Lucy, "Some things are starting to not add up," My nose scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, although feeling as though I already knew the answer.

"Like how we haven't heard a single bad word about Halflings from anywhere even when we started listening out for things like that, and people hunting them," I nodded signalling for Lucy to carry on. "Like how that man we met was talking about 'the time of use' for us, and why that demon even came to Earthland in the first place,"

"I know what you mean, I've been thinking too, but I can't seem to put it together," I replied to Lucy whilst staring at my feet.

"Well I think I might be able to," Lucy said, my head shot up instantly, giving Lucy my full attention, "When that demon was controlling me...I could make out some of its thoughts, it mentioned something about a war, and how the time of use had come, so...so what if that man was lying, what if there are no people hunting Halflings, what if there is a war between angels and demons and his side wants us all gathered up and trained so they can use us to win the war befor the other side gets to us," my eyes grew wide with shock...

"That would explain a lot of things but if that's the case...what are we supposed to do, it's not like we can march up to Heaven and say 'We don't want to be weapons in your war'," I said my voice shaking.

"Let's just go to sleep and then continue on with the GMGs, we can come up with a plan along the way, but...let's just hope that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation to all of this other than mine," Lucy said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Me and Lucy then exited the infirmary and started to walk through the winding halls back to our hotel, things were certainly not going the way I had expected.

~Timeskip, Day 2 of the GMGs~

 **Wendy P.O.V (A/N:** Don't question my choices, I just like Wendy **)**

I looked across the stadium and towards Halved Hearts, some of them had removed their cloaks while others kept them on. I've been trying to figure out why they don't like our guild, maybe we did something bad to them in the past, I don't know... I just hope we can all make up because I think it would be nice to have some allies like them, and some of the members look like they could be about my age which would be great because I don't have many friends my age. I listened out for the announcement that would tell us who was battling who, I'm excited but also a bit nervous, I really hop eI don't have to battle someone from Halved Hearts because they are super strong and I don't like having to go all out in a fight because then people give me weird looks. I was pulled from my thoughts by the announcement I had been waiting for...

"Natsu and Gajeel from Fairy Tail, VS The Satanic Duo Anya and Mara from Halved Hearts," I saw two short figures jump into the arena, Natsu gave Gajeel a look of confusion...

"They look like they're just kids," Natsu said, confused.

"Don't underestimate them Natsu-San, they must have done something to earn a nickname like that," I said softly, but with his dragonslayer ears he easily picked it up. Natsu nodded and gave me his signature toothy grin before jumping into the arena with Gajeel.

Natsu and Gajeel stood be for the two cloaked figures, I knew for a fact that Natsu was curious as to what they looked like, I mean he's Natsu but he had to learn to respect people's privacy...

"Are you gonna take off those weird cloaks then?" Natsu asked as I heard the entirety of Fairy Tail facepalm.

"Shall we remove our cloaks dear sister?" one of the cloaked figures said.

"It would only seem right dear sister," the other said, their voices sounded cold and robotic, it scared me a little...They threw their cloaks to the ground, revealing the fact they were younger than me and also...

"Twins!" Natsu exclaimed, while Fairy Tail facepalmed again.

"Yes, we are twins oh brainless one," they said in perfect unison, the really were creepy. They had silvery white hair tied up into to long pointed pigtails on either side of their heads, they had large silver eyes that matched there hair a little too well, and strangely enough they wore matching black dresses, they covered their necks and arms and reached their knees, overall they looked like antique dolls from horror films that would come alive in the night and kill their owners, I really shouldn't have watched that horror film with Romeo ( **A/N:** Yes, I ship it :3).

"Shall we begin our fight, we are growing tired of standing doing nothing," the twins said, in yet again, perfect unison.

"Fire Dragon Roar," Natsu shouted, shooting a beam of fire towards the twins, but they simply jumped into the air, dodging it with ease. However they hadn't accounted for the fact that Gajeel was standing right behind them.

"Iron Dragon Roar," he shouted hitting one of the twins and causing her to fall to the ground. Not a moment later the air crackled and everything seemed to come to a halt.

"You dare to hurt my sister, " she said, the coldness in her voice replaced with burning fury. I swore I heard the members of Halved Hearts shouting for her to control herself but it didn't help.

"OVERDRIVE!" she screamed. All of a sudden the stadium was filled with an overwhelming magical presence, the air crackled and everything seemed to come to a halt...

"That's a lot of power for one little girl, " Gajeel muttered, Natsu gave a small nod in reply, I'm glad she didn't hear them otherwise she would have obliterated them.

"Light Angel Slayer ROAR," she shrieked, luckily Natsu and Gajeel dodged the attack, which meant they were still in the game but as I looked at the faces of my fellow guild members I knew that we were all thinking the same thing...there's no way they can win this...After a while the girl who had been hit by Gajeel stood up and joined hands with her sister...their eyes were glowing red for some reason, which caused me to fear them even more and to remember never anger a member of Halved Hearts.

"Light Angel Slayer Unison ROAR," they both screamed ( **A/N:** I didn't know how Unison Raid would work if the people using it had the same magic, sorry if this annoys you) the stadium was filled with a blinding white light and accompanied by what sounded like things exploding. When the light cleared it revealed Natsu and Gajeel unconscious on the floor, a destroyed arena and two expressionless girls standing in the midst of it all as if they had had nothing to do with the destruction.

"Once again Halved Hearts have proven that they are a force to be reckoned with folks," the announcer said..however he didn't need to say anything, we all knew that none of them were people you'd want to get on the wrong side of...but just who were they...I guess only time would tell...


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Hey awesome readers, if you have stuck with me this long thank you, I have been suffering a bit from writers block so if my story isn't very good, I'm sorry...But I hope that I have created soemthing that at least one person will enjoy, and so here is Happy with the disclaimer! I have given up hope on ever achieving my goals... T - T

 **Happy:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and it's characters so don't sue Neko-Chan...Well Neko-Chan...who do you liiiiiike, Mira said she'll give me a fish if I find out!

 **Neko-Chan:** I don't like anyone cat! Now get out of my house!

 **Happy:** *Runs away*

 **Neko-Chan:** Now that cat's gone, just letting you know this is going to be a chapter that comes from only Fairy Tail's point of view, so not much of Halved Hearts, but this will explain a lot about the Halved Hearts members and their pasts, minus Lucy and Prim.

 **Chapter 9: Research**

 **Master Makarov P.O.V**

I sat beside the bar talking with Mira and Cana, Cana was wasted and Mira was in a very bad mood so I probably should have stayed away from her but...I couldn't resist the temptation of talking to her, I mean I am so lucky to have such a beautiful woman in my guild. After talking with her for a while I figured out that I was just making her mood even worse...she was about to punch me when a cloaked girl ran in. She was clearly panting, I wondered why she was here, after all this place was for Fairy Tail members and from the Halved Hearts symbols stitched onto the front of her cloak, I could tell that she was most certainly not one of my brats or someone who wanted to become one of them. Before I could inquire as to why she was here Levy stepped in...

"Hello again," she said, "what are you doing here?" They must have met before then, but I couldn't help but wonder why Levy would be with a girl from a guild who hated ours...

"I wondered if I could get your Master's help with something," she said gently. I stepped forward.

"What do you need my help for," I asked. She looked down at the ground.

"Well, please don't take this the wrong way but Fairy Tail is a very destructive guild and so I was wondering if you could help me with the damage declarations and all that legal stuff since my guild is doing a lot of damage on jobs and just did 500,000 jewels worth of damage to the arena...I think, I'm not too good at maths," she said her cloak shifting around her body.

"Shouldn't your guild master be doin' that," Natsu shouted, butting in yet again. But he did have a point, this girl looked far to young to be a guild master, even if she did sound mature.

"Actually, I am the guild master of Halved Hearts, well at least the official one who gets stuck with all the paperwork," she replied...It took a few seconds to sink in...

"WHAT!" everyone shouted in unison, proving that they had been eavsedropping yet again. She nodded.

"Now let's get down to business," she said matter-of-factly, slumping onto a bar stool and motioning for me to sit next to her. She then put her hood down revealing the fact that she was even younger than I expected. The guild master of Halved Hearts threw an enormous stack of paper onto the bar.

"We didn't catch your name," Mira said, she seemed to have brightened up a little, or she could just be pulling me into a false sense of security, she really is one scary woman, hot but very scary.

"Primrose Light," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, I might need to do some investigating, some of the guild members seemed very off...

I looked down at the stack of papers on the table and almost screamed, her brats had done almost 15,000,000 jewels of damage in the the past 4 months, it was almost as bad as what my brats did, and there were only 7 of them. Villages destroyed, mountain ranges levelled, extinct volcanoes erupting, Master Primrose was crazy looking after them, although I don't think I know a fully sane guild master in all of Fiore.

"Is it that bad?" she asked staring at the papers. I nodded not really wanting to tell her the news.

"Your guild members have caused 15,000,000 jewels worth of damages in the past 4 months," she looked shocked...then furious.

"LUCINDA!" she screamed causing all members of the guild to stare at her. A few moments later the same blue haired girl that had beaten Erza ran into the room looking terrified.

"You did this didn't you," screamed Master Primrose, the girl stared at her feet, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Why are you here of all places Prim?" she asked the light in her eyes flickering out, I wondered why she hated Fairy Tail so much.

"Lucinda! We all have problems but I owe the Magic Council 15,000,000 jewel in damages...and I know most of that is from you!" she shouted, I heard the brats whispering about how it was impossible for anyone who wasn't in Team Natsu to cause that much damage.

"I'm sorry Prim, I'll help you out any way I can, now let's go," the girl dragged Master Primrose out of the room rather forcefully, I was extremely confused.

"Levy, could you explain please?" I asked, the blunette nodded.

"That girl, Master Prim, is the official master of Halved Hearts, she handles the paperwork and her name is on the guild certificate, the other girl is Lucinda, I think she is the unofficial master, she looks out for everyone and handles the more fun side of being a guild master, yesterday I helped Master Prim exorcise a Vengence Demon from her. Perhaps she is uncomfortable being around us since she thinks we"ll judge her for letting herself get taken over, but I think it's something more..." Levy said her explanation leaving everyeveryone awestruck.

"Levy, I think it's about time we did some research on these Halved Hearts people," I said, many guild members looked hesitant.

"Who's with me," I said, Levy's hand along with Team Natsu's shot into the air.

 **Erza's P.O.V**

We were in the Council's archives, they had allowed us to use them since they wanted to find out more about them, and since we had Levy on our team they knew that we were bound to find something they had missed. We were all sat at a table waiting for Levy to come back with the records on Halved Hearts. Eventually she did. Levy placed a box on the table and opened it revealing three books, one on members, one on damages and one on guild development. Master picked up the book on members and started to read from it.

"Halved Hearts, Guild Master: Primrose Light, Guild Members: Lucinda Shadow, Kaylee, Anya, Mara, Foren, Xenon and Jessie.

Lucinda Shadow: Shadow Demon Slayer, Other Magics remain Unknown, Past is also Unknown she appeared around 6 months ago nothing is known of her in any place before that," my brow furrowed, how was it possible for someone to appear out of no where, she must have come from somewhere.

"Kaylee, last name Unknown, also known as the Cold Shadow, Shadow Demon Slayer, Other Magics remain Unknown, Past is sketchy she is an orphan from the village of Morgdan, she is thought to have had dealings with Dark Guilds and criminals be for joining Halved Hearts but they are yet to be confirmed, is somewhat emotionless and has been shown to show no remorse for her actions," I shuddered, these people seemed worse the more we studied them.

"Anya and Mara, last names Unknown, Light Angel Slayers, Other Magics remain Unknown, Two twin orphans who lived in Black Haven orphanage until they were taken in by Halved Hearts, neither have a defining personality and would be better described as robots than humans, the only time they ever express emotion is when the other sibling has been harmed or is in danger, their strange behaviour may be due to scientific experiments performed upon the children of Black Haven but that is yet to be confirmed," I shuddered yet again and looked towards Natsu and Gajeel who seemed very guilty for fighting those two, but it was a fight so what else could they have done?

"Foren, last name Unknown, after...listening in on a conversation between him and his fellow guild member Lucinda it was discovered that he grew up in an abusive home in Jarvdon, it is thought that he is a Shadow Demon Slayer, his other Magics are Unknown but confirmed as being highly dangerous and destructive if they are lost control over, despite his dark past he keeps a positive and happy outlook on life, however we are sure that if one of his guild members were to get hurt or die he would go over the edge," I sighed, he had seemed like the only sane one amongst them all.

"Xenon, last name Unknown, Light Angel Slayer, Other Magics remain Unknown, rumour has it that he is a thief and highly sought after one at that, in the far north, however that is only a rumour, he is extremely vain and self centered, he also holds no concern for his guildmates, only beautiful women," Great! Just what we needed, I thought.

"Jessie, last name Unknown, Shadow Demon Slayer, Other Magics remain Unknown, a member of the Hatari warrior tribe of the east, very weapons proficient, however due to her shy nature she was to be a sacrifice to their God, she is very sensitive in subjects related to her age, gender or anything that can annoy her, then all her shyness goes away and she tries to impale you with the nearest sword, I speak from experience," well I suppose she could be nice, although she sounds very dangerous.

"Primrose Light, Unknown," Master finished.

"Wait what!" Natsu shouted, "That can't be all they know about her!"

"It is, while all the guild members are mysterious it seems their master is the most curious case of all," Master replied.

"At least we learnt some things about them, so this wasn't all for nothing," Wendy piped up while hugging an annoyed looking Carla to her chest.

"I agree, we have learnt some things, so we shall remain diligent," I said. We will solve the mysteries surrounding Halved Hearts, after all, Fairy Tail never backs down from a challenge!


	10. Chapter 10

Author **Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Wooooo! 10 chapters...I think...or is it 9, I've done a lot of chapters...anyway I have Cana with me to give the disclaimer.

 **Cana:** Pleeesh remember vat all of Fairy Tail belongsh to Hiro Mashima and OShes belongsh to ver creator, I'm totally not washted, now I'm gun find more boooooooze!

 **Neko-Chan:** Where did she find alcohol, I don't own any...anyways enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter 10: The Part of the games with that big water thing (A/N: Mesh and Cana-Chan are totally nosh washted)**

 **Prim P.O.V**

Lucy was very mad at me still. I had explained that I was there because I not only needed help with the damage reports but that if I got the chance to read there minds I might get some useful information. That last part was a lie though, I had wanted to figure them out. From what I had first seen of them they were horrible people but now...something just seemed off. I perched myself on the edge of the balcony and watched as Lucy walked into the arena to participate in her second event. She was wearing a black bikini that perfectly complemented the tanned skin and blue hair that she used as a disguise. I looked over her competition and realised that the only real competition she had was the Water Mage from Fairy Tail and the Sabertooth Mage, Minerva. It seemed that another guild ( **A/N: A GUIL** d I added I ishn for the plosht) was using a Celestial Mage, I believe Natalia was her name. I looked over to Lucy and realised that she had her celestial keys stuffed in her bikini top. A smile played at the corners of my mouth, Lucy was softening up, in some ways she was almost the same as when I met her. I was pulled from my thoughts by the game beginning.

~Timeskip~

There were only three mages left in Minerva, Natalie and Lucy. Lucy wasn't really joining in, she had just sat in the centre of the water orb and watched everything play out. But I knew that if Minerva went to far with that Celestial Mage, Lucy would get really mad. At first Minerva was just playing around with the girl but then she took her keys and I saw something inside Lucy snap. However she kept her cool. Lucy slowly stood up and with tears in her eyes as she suruptitiously handed Natalie her keys. Nobody else noticed. Natalie stared at her wide eyed, even Minerva couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius," Natalie shouted, everyone's eyes went wide, they must have all thought that it was impossible for Natalie to have Aquarius, because Aquarius was contracted to Lucy, oh how little did they know. Natalie fought valiantly but since she wasn't used to summoning zodiac spirits, she soon began to tire. Minerva took the opening and once again grabbed the keys from Natalie and punched her, with a lot more force than necessary, out of the orb.

"Now you've made me mad," Lucy said.

"What are you going to do?" Minerva said with a laugh. The water began to boil, then the entire orb exploded, however both mages remained floating in the air.

"Well folks, I guess this has become a one on one battle between Sabertooth and Halved Hearts, who will win, after all they are fighting for top spot which brings 10 whole points with it," the announcers voice rang out through the stadium.

Minerva stood strong, no fear gracing her face, a small part of me wanted to go up there and wipe that smile right off her face myself, but I restrained myself. I knew that Lucy needed to her anger out somehow.

"Shadow Demon Slayer ROAR," Lucy screamed. However Minerva dodged, resulting in Lucy getting angrier, I could tell from the way her eyes were starting to flash violet, I just hoped she could control herself. You see, there is a part of Lucy's magic that only us two know about, not even the angel who told her about her powers knew about it, for that reason we don't keep it on any records, the side of her magic is called Full Angel, I have a similar side called Full Demon, however I have much better control over it.

 **Full Angel**

 **Heaven's Wrath:** The first of the three Ultimate Angel spells Lucy has in her full angel form, Raw magic power rains down on the opponent, if it touches them they will become a vessel, a hollow shell of a human being that only remains alive to receive another soul, the soul of the enemy is then forced to watch this for eternity.

 **God Takeover:** The second of the three Ultimate Angel spells, let's just say, you will be fighting a God, and there is no way you can win.

 **Price:** The final of Lucy's Ultimate Angel Spells, what the opponent loves most will be destroyed unless the surrender.

 **Full Demon**

 **Hell's Wrath:** The first of Prim's three Ultimate Demon Spells, Hell will open, and that's where you're going...

 **Satan Takeover:** The second of Prim's Ultimate Demon Spells, you are so dead...

 **Mine:** The final of Prim's Ultimate Demon Spells, takes the entire magic power of the opponent, so Prim can use their magic whenever she likes.

I watched, tense, as Lucy fired blast after blast at Minerva, most of which she dodged.

"Come on now, aren't I good enough for those spells you used on the great Titania," Minerva said sarcasm dripping from her every word, "I can assure you I am, or are you as weak as that Celestial scum that you seem to have a soft spot for,"

 **Master Makarov's P.O.V**

I watched as Master Prim tensed and looked at the arena nervously, I followed her gaze and saw Lucinda's eyes flashing violet. Minerva really seemed to be in for it. Somehow Lucinda managed to keep her cool and simply clapped her hands together.

"Death's Glow," she said nonchalantly, as in a flash of light Minerva was surrounded by a black orb, eventually the orb disappeared and Minerva fell to the floor unconscious.

"Well the 10 points go to Halved Hearts who are currently at the top of the leader board," the announcer said. Not that I was paying attention. I dragged the team of people who had helped me research yesterday into the hall.

"Did you see her eyes," I asked.

"Yes Master," Erza replied.

"Why would they be glowing like that though," Natsu asked.

"That's what we need to find out, flame brain, " Gray replied. Then Natsu and Gray began to fight. I was lost in thought though, there was a lot more to Halved Hearts than met the eye...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Hey! I hope that you have all been enjoying my story so far and that you continue to do so.

 **Prim:** And rememberer that Fairy Tail belongsshhh to Hiro Mashima, yayshhhh!

 **Neko-Chan:** Oh God! You found the alcohol didn't you! CANA, get here right now, you don't go getting my OC's drunk and just get away with it!

 **Prim:** I'm a helicopter, weeeeeeee!

 **Chapter 11: Answers?**

 **Gray's P.O.V**

Me and the others including Master rushed off to the library to try and get some answers, flame brain was complainig the whole way about how he wanted to see the next fight, we all ignored him though but he was starting to get on my nerves. We reached the large library and crowded around a table, Levy rushed off with Gajeel to gather some books on ancient magic, at least I think they did ;)... We all just sat around the table unable to think straight, there was a lot more to this than we first thought. Then Erza stood, slamming her gauntleted hands on the table and gaining our attention.

"It seems that Halved Hearts are not mages of your average capabilities, for all we know they might not even be mages, what we do know is that they are powerful, and possibly dangerous, so we need to remain calm, for we are the only ones who can figure this out and protect everyone if things with them heads south," Erza said authoritatively.

"You are quite right my child, we shall remain vigilant and attempt to figure out the true nature of these people, however, I have my own suspicions," Master said.

"Then tell us what they are Gramps," Dragon breath said butting in yet again. Master sighed.

"The magic they use, the Shadow Demon Slaying and the Light Angel Slaying, well it is similar to Dragon Slaying, however it must be taught by both an Angel and a Demon...or," Master said cutting himself of abruptly.

"Or what?" I asked wanting to get the full story.

"The other option is too absurd to even be considered," the old man replied.

"Master, if we want to understand the situation fully then we need to know all the possibilities," said Levy returning armed with a stack of books and Gajeel. As I looked at her more closely I noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed, as were Gajeel's, I planned to question her on that later but now we had to focus on getting answers from Master.

"Fine, but listen up because I am only going to say this once," all eyes were on Master as he started to tell us of a time long forgotten.

"A long time ago Angels and Demons were mortal, just as humans, however they were far more powerful. Angels and Demons were on good terms with each other, they lived peacefully and even had offspring, most of which unfortunately didn't survive,"

"Gramps get to the part we need to know already," hot head said before Master could scold him for interrupting Erza hit him over the head.

"Please continue Master," she said, her dark aura scaring everyone into silence.

"They were on good terms until one day a beautiful enchantress travelled to their lands and granted both races immortality, however both races had very different ideas on how to use their immortality, this resulted in both races being sealed in their own separate realms and relations between them being forbidden. Some chose to disobey this rule and said each other in secret, even having offspring. When the leaders of both races discovered this they were furious, they gathered up the children and forbade their parents from ever seeing them. The leaders wanted to kill these children who they had named Halflings, for they were far more powerful than any being should be. This is where the story gets a little hazy, some believe that the Halflings were indeed killed, others believe that they were imprisoned until wore broke out between Angels and Demons and they could be used as weapons, while a few people choose to believe that they live among us and they shall continue to do so until war breaks out," Master finished.

"That's great and all but how the hell does that help us at all?" Gajeel said, biting off a piece of metal from a bar that looked suspiciously like part of one of the safety rails from around the arena.

"Can it metal head," Lava for brains said.

"Seriously hot head, why should Gajeel listen to you, all you do is interrupt people!" I shouted, finally losing my patience.

"What did you just call me popsicle!"

"What you are, flame brain,"

"Well come fight me then and we'll find out, Elsa,"

"What did you just say...dragon breath" I replied, giving him a glare that rivalled Erza's.

"Nothing Elsa,"

"Be prepared to die lava for brains!"

"Is that fighting I hear boys?" Erza said glaring at us, okay...maybe my glare isn't as scary as her's...

"No ma'am," we all said in unison.

"He may have not phrased it particularly nicely, but Gajeel did have a point Master," Erza continued.

"Well, the other way to have the magic they have is to be a Halfling," Master said.

"That's crazy," Levy said, "So they would have either have to have met an Angel and a Demon, or be the offspring of them," Master nodded.

"At least it narrows down what books we need to look in," I said. Levy and Gajeel then proceeded to hand some books around, it was going to be a long day.

 **Prim's P.O.V**

I didn't like having to scold Lucy but she needed to understand the fact that by even letting her eyes change to violet she was risking exposing us all.

"That was a really really stupid thing you did back there Lucinda!" I shouted.

"Look Prim, I'm sorry, I just couldn't control it, okay?" Lucy replied.

"Not _okay,_ if you had let yourself lose control you could have killed all the people in that arena!"

"I'm sorry, you know I can't help it and she was really annoying me!"

"Lucinda if something like that happens again you are not going on another mission until you clean up your act, and for God's sake take some anger management classes!"

I stormed over to Jessie who was doing target practice again, I have no idea why people let her throw knives that close to them, I guess it's because she's an expert. But even I would be terrified, especially because of that faraway look she gets whenever she picks up a weapon.

"Master, may I ask you something?" Jessie said softly, placing the last of her knives on a box next to her.

"Ask away," I replied, however I already felt as though I knew what her question was going to be.

"Do you think anyone noticed, when Master Lucinda's eyes changed?" There it was, of course that was what she asked.

"I'm not sure, if anyone who is intelligent and has a wide knowledge of...things noticed, then we're probably in trouble," I replied gently, trying to make sure only she could here, I ddin't want to have to deal with a guild of panicking, very powerful mages. Jessie nodded and then went back to throwing knives, I thanked God that she was generally a calm person.

 **Erza P.O.V**

Eavsedropping was never something I condoned, however here we were, sat outside Halved Hearts booth doing just that, so far we had heard an argument between the two Masters of the guild, Prim and Lucinda, and now we could pick up on Lucinda muttering about how she didn't need anger management. So we all got up and slowly crept back to our booth, while it was definitely a difficult puzzle to solve, the pieces were slowly coming together and I was sure that we would soon figure out what these people were hiding. I was certain!

 **Neko-Chan:** Sorry if that chapter wasn't very exciting, I really did try my best... but I hope all you awesome readers have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Hey everyone! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you're enjoying reading it, today Erza is here with me, since we are now on better terms, translation: please don't kill me Erza-Chan...

 **Erza:** Now please remember that Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, whereas all OC's belong to their respective creators, I do enjoy giving that disclaimer... we don't have a problem that I took your line do we Neko-Chan?

 **Neko-Chan:** Nnno we don't Erza-Chan...

 **Erza:** Great! I just knew we would be the best of friends, even if we got off on the wrong foot!

 **Neko-Chan:** Yay... translation: Erza's scary T - T .

 **Chapter 12: Truths and...DRAGONS!**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Something feels off, I've been trying so desperately to figure it out but...I can't! It might be that Prim told me off... I hate it when she does that, she's one of my best friends and I feel as though I've let her down. I've been trying so hard to control it but it feels...ugh I can't explain it... It feels as though the magic is trying to takeover my body, trying to control my actions and I can't stop it. It's almost as though my magic is a seperate entity from me. I could ask Prim for help but I don't want to burden her anymore than I already have. She's taken on so much with this guild, compared to her I do nothing. Sometimes I wish that none of this had ever happened, that when I was taking Prim to Fairy Tail I hadn't overheard my teams harsh words, that I could have just continued to live in blissful ignorance. Then I have to remind myself that I much better off where I am now, that I have a family, that nothing should make me want to change that. It's just that every thing was so much simpler back then, my world was one of peace, joy, laughter and love, it's slightly different now. But nothing should make me want to change it, nothing, nothing, NOTHING. So why does something keep telling me that something was wrong that day, that I can return to my simple happy existence as a Fairy Tail Mage. What the hell is wrong with me!

 **Prim's P.O.V**

Lucy's thoughts were a mess, but something they told me nagged at me, what if there was something wrong that day. I started to piece a hypothesis together. Everything that had happened from that day up until now was starting to make sense. What if those people were being manipulated by the angels so we would leave to go to that place that Lucy and I went to, what if the war and time of use that the Vengence Demon had talked of was true. If it was then that meant that we were playing right into their hands, that we were going to somehow be manipulated into becoming their weapons to fight a war that wasn't ours that we would be forced to kill creatures we didn't know, creatures that could be innocent. Then again, if I was somehow wrong and Fairy Tail was in fact filled with horrible people it would break my heart to have to watch Lucy go through all that pain again. I couldn't figure anything out so I just decided to wait, just as me and Lucy had said we would on that day we first became suspicious of the true reason that we were on this path. I just focused on the games, not that I needed to, we were obviously going to win.

~Timeskip, I'm not lazy it's for the sake of the plot line :3~

As I had suspected we won the GMGs, but something was off, some members of Fairy Tail were missing, and the magical wavelengths were erratic, something big was about to happen, what it actually was I couldn't tell, then I noticed that the Celestial Mage, Natalie, I think her name was, who Lucy had loaned her keys to for the rest of the games had disappeared as well as one or two of her guildmates. I looked at Lucy and she nodded, signalling that she to had noticed the situations strangeness.

"Strange magical wavelengths, missing celestial mage... could it be..." I said before Lucy cut me off.

"The Eclipse Gate," She whispered, finishing my sentence.

"Gather everyone, if someone plans to open the Eclipse Gate, it will equal a lot off very angry dragons," I ordered. Lucy nodded gathering our celebrating guild members up and whispering to them our thoughts. I watched as each person went wide eyed and then proceeded to turn serious. Once everyone was informed we all broke into a run, not caring about the stares our uncloaked bodies or strange behaviour brought us. Then I heard Lucy utter two words softly.

"Fairy Tail,"

Of course. How could I have not seen it sooner, if a member of a guild were to go missing Fairy Tail would be the first people that a guild approached, we weren't exactly approachable, neither were Sabertooth and as we were the top three strongest guilds, oh God. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. I started to run faster, despite only knowing them for a short amount of time, despite what they had done, I thought of them as good people, I couldn't bear it if they were to die. The guilt would destroy me.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I noticed Prim starting to pick up the pace so I followed her example, she must have heard me worrying, despite what they had said, a small, well slightly bigger than small, part of me still cared for them deeply. I hated what they had done, you could go as far as saying I hated their guild, but you could never say that I didn't care about them. As we got closer to the erratic magical wavelengths, I could feel someone trying to shut the gate, it felt like celestial magic, so it could only be Natalie. I started to run faster, my chest hurt so much, my legs were screaming for me to stop and my breaths were quick and shallow, however I couldn't stop. If she was trying to close the Eclipse Gate it must've meant that they had realised it was dangerous, that meant dragons. I arrived to see an exhausted looking Natalie, a closed Eclipse Gate and around ten dragons, not that I took the time to count. I watched as they all reared their heads and flew to different parts of the city, Fairy Tail mages and all manner of other mages who had noticed the trouble were already chasing the dragons, I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth, despite the situation I felt a feeling of togetherness that I hadn't felt since I left Fairy Tail, I dropped my disguise and ran after a dragon, I didn't care if anyone knew who I was, we were all together in this so what did it matter. I was Lucy Heartfilia, not Lucinda Shadow, proud unofficial Master of Halved Hearts and a girl who was loving the feeling of being one with every in around her. Enjoying the feeling of fighting for the same cause, survival.

 **Prim's P.O.V**

I watched sadly as Lucy dropped her disguise and ran off smiling. But what was I supposed to expect. A leopard can't change it's spots and a Fairy can't remove its wings. I didn't think Lucy could have survived much longer hiding her true colours. It was selfish of me to want to clip her wings, if she chose to stay with us, I wanted it to be because she loved us as nakama, not because she hated Fairy Tail for something that I was starting to doubt was even their fault. If she chose to leave and spread her wings, my heart might be healed watching a Fairy soar.

 **Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy that chapter, I tried, please remember to Rate and Review and tell me if you want more chapters, because I was thinking about leaving it there, once I've gone back and fixed some mistakes, just little spelling and grammar errors, nothing that would change the storyline, but if you don't want me to finish it there I could make a couple more chapters to create a more closed ending. Anyways, have a great Fay and stay awesome, bye!

 **Future Neko-Chan:** I have fixed all the errors with this story that I can see, but if you notice any please point them out, that's all I had to say, thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Yep, I'm making another chapter, and unless I make an epilogue this will be the last one. I hope you all have enjoyed taking this journey with me and that people in the future can enjoy reaing the story that I have worked so hard on. And please remember that Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, and all OCs to their respective creators. Thank you for reading, I am overjoyed that people actually took time out of their lives to read something I wrote, thank you so so much, :3

 **Chapter 13: Lucy Heartfilia Soars...**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

The wind whipped back my hair as I smiled, I got a few odd looks from mages who didn't recognise me, luckily no Fairy Tail mages were around, facing them would take a lot of energy. I turned around and saw Prim a few paces behind me, she gave me a small smile, but unlike on the day I had first met her, it lit up her face. I smiled back at her be for running back and grabbing her hand. I then proceeded to drag her and the rest of my guild off with me.

"What are you doing?" Prim said softly.

"Do you really think I'd leave you behind, we're all nakama after all, we always will be, remember that," I said giving her a huge grin. "Now come on, we're all powerful beings, so let's go kick those Damn dragons asses!" I shouted. The faces of every guild member bore an enormous smile as we ran, even Kaylee who didn't understand emotion was smiling, even the robotic twins were grinning, even my strange pink haired friend was grinning like an idiot as we ran towards the dragons.

"Okay, everyone, me and Prim are going to take the dragon over there," I said, pointing right, "The rest of you, take a dragon each or per two, if you are facing a battle you can't win then send up a signal flare of sorts with your magic, one of us will come. We'd never let one of our own get hurt," I said, going into full tactician mode, everyone nodded and proceeded to go their seperate ways, except for the twins of course, they'd never stray from the others side.

"Are you ready Prim-Chan?" I asked. I heard her laugh, it had been so long since I had heard it that I had almost forgotten how pretty it sounded.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Lucy-Sama," she replied, I had to laugh at that. I grabbed Prim's hand once again and we ran through the streets of Crocus laughing, it was almost as if we were the two girls who had just met and were lying on a patch of grass talking all over again. As we arrived on the scene of destruction our faces became more serious. We nodded at each other and ran toward the dragon that some unfortunate mages were attempting to ward off, rather successfully for regular mages might I add.

"Hey dragon breath, over here!" I shouted while Prim rolled her eyes, exasperated. The enormous creature turned, its grey reptilian eyes seemed to be staring straight into my very soul. It shot a round of swirling black flames at us.

"Soul Shield," Prim shouted, a force field appeared around us blocking the incoming attack.

"Halflings huh, maybe you are worth my time," the dragon growled, causing the mages behind him to shake. Before he could perform another attack, Prim flipped over him and landed in front of the other mages he turned to face her but I distracted him.

"Shadow Demon Slayer, ROAR!" I shouted hitting him in his side, giving Prim enough time to perform Healing Rite on all the mages so they could then run to help other non magic users. Despite the fact I had put my full strength behind the attack it had seemed to have had little effect on him. He shot another blast at Prim, who once again blocked it with ease.

"So a support and defence Halfling and an attack Halfling, huh?" the dragon said, I suppose he thought that was all Prim was, not was that creature in for a surprise.

"I'm a lot more than just a support mage, pal," Prim said, anger lacing her words like venom, "Both me and my friend here could defeat you with ease, however our full power may have undesirable effects on any other mages in the area," As the dragon prepared another attack Prim took the opening.

"Hell's FLAMES," Prim shrieked. I watched as the familiar balls of deadly black fire swirled around her, they then shot at the dragon, while he winced when they hit him, they had little effect.

"Fighting fire with fire is never a good strategy kid," the dragon sneered.

I looked at Prim as we were starting to run out of options, I mean I could try Final Breath but I doubted that it would have much effect and it would use up a lot of energy, the Sam would go for most of our other spells. Prim gave me a subtle nod, it was our final option. I was terrified of what would happen if I lost control, but Prim would be there to calm me down if I did. I let my eyes take on the familiar violet glow, while Prim's eyes flashed gold.

"Is this really the true power of the other realms, the true power of some of the most feared beings of the Sacred Realms," the dragon said snorting with laughter, some beings are so blinded by their own greatness that they become naive, so much so that they deem themselves unbeatable, boy was that dragon going to be sorry he ever set foot in our time.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Unknown to the two Halflings, the scheme of future Rouge had been foiled, the Eclipse Gate destroyed, so their dragon should have disappeared, unfortunately it had not, for the simple reason that it was rather powerful and so could sustain its being in this realm without assistance from the Eclipse Gate. Also unbeknownst to them was the fact that the vast majority of the Fairy Tail guild was watching their fight.

"Why hasn't that dragon disappeared?" Natsu asked.

"Well how am I supposed to know hot head!?" Gray whispered angrily. Before they could start fighting Erza butted in.

"More importantly shouldn't we be helping them Master?" Erza asked.

"They have the situation under control, my child," he replied calmly, earning him a few confused looks. "Just wait, after all they are Halflings,"

"What!" Natsu shouted, earning him a lot of punches to the head.

"If you had been listening you would have heard what that dragon said," Master replied angrily.

They went back to watching the fight.

"Hey Gramps, doesn't one of those girls look familiar, she smells it too," Natsu said, earning him a few murmurs of agreement from his fellow dragon slayers.

"Just wait my children, soon all will be revealed," Master replied. Everyone settled down and stared intently at the two girls. Suddenly their eyes started to glow, the fairies gasped and shuffled back from the edge of the roof they had been perched on. The pinkette then shouted.

"Full Demon!" Her eyes were menacing and golden, while her hair grew longer and developed black tips, her nails became black and similar to claws and her teeth grew similar to fangs, the most surprising thing about her transformation was the large pair of demon wings protruding from her back, they were white and gave off a warm gold glow, and when they got to looking at her clothes all the female members of the guild covered the male members eyes, since all she wore was a highly revealing black leather leotard and a pair of long, sheer fingerless gloves. Well she is a demon and quite possibly a succubus so it make sense. Then the blonde shouted.

"Full Angel," at these words the female guild members sighed and removed their hands from the eyes of their mildly perverted friends. After all angels were pure, right? The blondes eyes were glowing violet and her blonde hair turned black and developed white streaks, her teeth to became pointed, however not as much so as her pink haired counterpart, she too grew wings, they were black Angel wings that in a certain light seemed to sparkle like the night sky filled with many shining stars. Her clothes were still not much better than her demonic friend, she wore a strapless black dress with a short skirt and a corseted top that gave the more perverted members of the guild nosebleeds.

"Well Prim-Chan, do you think that likes our outfits," The blonde asked with a melodic laugh. The pinkette simply rolled her eyes and flew up onto the dragon's back, a move that was quickly followed by the blonde. As soon as they both sat there the dragon stopped moving, it stopped talking also, it just stood waiting for something to happen.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Me and Prim were just about managing to keep the dragon from moving, we were slowly draining its magical energy, but we couldn't keep it up and I knew it, after all, our magic was designed to slay ethereal beings, not dragons. So I made a rash decision that probably saved both of my life and Prim's.

"Hey Fairy Tail, if you're out there, we could use a hand, we aren't exactly dragon slayers after all!" I shouted. As soon as those words left my mouth Fairy Tail was there. The dysfunctional guild that part of me wanted to once again call home.

"You called?" They said perfectly synchronised. I smiled, this had been what I was missing, Prim smiled at me.

"I know that it's been a while since you asked, but do you think we could go to Fairy Tail, like we planned to when we first met," she asked.

"I'd like to, but after what they did I'm not sure if I can forgive them," I replied.

"Use your head Lucy, do you think they'd do that of their own free will, however, angels could have made them say that," she replied angrily. Then it all made sense.

"Do you really believe that Prim?" I asked.

"What's more important is do you?" she replied.

"Fire Dragon..."

"Iron Dragon..."

"Lightning Dragon..."

"Sky Dragon..."

"ROAR"

I smiled for the millionth time that day, I thought it was time for a fallen fairy to soar. So I grabbed Prim's hand and we did. The dragon fell. We flew. I watched as all my new friends flew down and landed next to my old ones. The dragon slayers were panting, since they had put so much force behind that attack, but as they sniffed the air they managed to have enough strength to tackle me into a hug while screaming "Lucy!" and "Luce!" and all manner of other nicknames, and once they started the rest of the guild joined in, even my guild, who weren't even friends with Fairy Tail were included. I can't tell you if demons are evil or angels or good, and I can't tell you if fairies have tails but I can tell you that your friends are your nakama, I can tell you that I will never let my friends go, old or new, misunderstood or not, and I can tell you that fairies have wings so they can soar as do angels...

 **Final Author's Note**

 **Neko-Chan:** Thank you for reading, I'm sorry if you didn't like my story, I tried, but it's impossible to please everyone. I'm sad to be ending the story, but I will write others, I'm not crying, I'm not crying at all, T - T. Also, please leave a review with a suggestion for what I should write next, please make sure it's Fairy Tail though, it's the only thing I'm good at writing fanfictions for, if you choose not to, that's fine I'll come up with something for my next story, and as always thanks for reading awesome readers, I"ll see you next time, bye :3


End file.
